Course contre la mort
by YazaBook
Summary: (Prend place après les épisodes 8 et 9 de Danmachi Sword Oratoria.) Asfi revient gravement blessé, et Hermès veille jour et nuit sur elle. Il prend soin d'elle pendant qu'elle livre une course contre la mort.


**Avant de commencer, cet OS a été le premier que j'ai écrit sur Danmachi. Il se passe après les épisodes 8 et 9 de Sword Oratoria, après les combats contre Olivia's Act.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OS 1: La course contre la mort

Dans le donjon, un groupe remontait le plus rapidement possible. Ils faisaient partit de la Hermès Familia, et ils avaient accepté un travail d'enquête sur le sous-sol 24. Malheureusement, ils étaient tombés dans un piège, et malgré la présence de la princesse épéiste, Aiz Wallenstein, ils s'étaient retrouvé en mauvaise posture face à Olivia's Act, de la guilde d'Evilus. Pendant leur face à face avec les monstres mi-serpent mi-plante carnivore, Asfi avait trouvé comment se débarrasser de toutes ses bestioles encombrantes, il fallait éliminer le dompteur. Mais elle pensait s'en occuper seule, et elle avait finit avec un couteau dans le ventre. Pour continuer sa vengeance, l'horrible Olivia's Act lui avait écrabouillés les chevilles et l'avait battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne meure. Heureusement, avec l'attaque de Léfiya, venue en renfort à Aiz, elle a pu s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Pour pour suivre les combats, Meryl avait appliqué une poudre verte sur la blessure d'Asfi, accélérant la guérison.

Mais là, ils courraient car au court de la bataille, sa blessure s'était remise à saigner fortement, et sa cheville avait enflé, mais Asfi, têtue, voulait absolument finir le travail, et s'était donc battue jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle s'était donc évanouie, laissant ses compagnons dans le donjon. Aiz, Léfiya, Bête et Filvis les avaient quand même aidé à remonter à la surface, mais ils avaient du partir rapidement aussi car ils avaient une course à faire. Le petit groupe, composé de quatre aventuriers, Luluné, Meryl, Falgar et Thane, portaient à présent Asfi, leur capitaine à travers la ville pour rejoindre au plus vite l'auberge de leur familia.

Dans l'auberge, leur dieu Hermès, ne s'attendait pas à ce que les membres de sa Familia arrivent en courant, complètement exténué et essoufflé. Ce ne fut qu'après, qu'il remarqua Asfi, la capitaine de l'équipe, évanouie dans les bras de Falgar.

Lui qui voulait encore les faire plaisanter avec ses blagues, se précipita directement sur la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras et la monta dans sa propre chambre, pendant que Luluné lui contait les événements.

« – Donc si je comprends bien, elle est épuisé, elle a une antorse à la cheville droite et une hémorragie au niveau des côtes... »

Luluné acquiesça et Hermès se retourna vers Asfi.

« – Eh bien, tu nous as pas fait dans la dentelle Asfi. »

Luluné allait partir mais Hermès lui confia un dernier travail.

« – Luluné, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est toi qui t'es occupé des troupes pendant qu'Asfi n'était pas en état, alors j'aimerai que tu prennes les commandes de la Familia, remplace Asfi dans son travail de capitaine, au moins le temps qu'elle se remette d'aplomb.

– Euh... Je... C'est d'accord ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! »

Le jeune dieu lui sourit puis se consentra sur la jeune femme. Quand ils furent seuls dans la chambre, il se mit à lui parler.

« – Asfi, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tu as continué ? Meryl t'avais donnée des plantes de guérisons, et toi, tu as préféré risquer ta vie au combat, dans le seul but de finir le travail ? Non mais tu ne te rend pas bien compte des choses, comment je me serais débrouiller sans toi ? »

Hermès continua a se faire des remorts, tout en pleurant sur son amie.

Au moment du repas, la petite Meryl vint le voir pour lui annoncer qu'ils passaient à table.

« – Je vais rester avec elle. Merci. »

La petite opina puis reparti.

Les jours qui suivaient, Hermès ne sortait que très rarement de la chambre, restant toujours au chevet de la capitaine. Il lui parlait sans cesse, lui caressait la main, et des fois, avant de partir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, il lui déposait un baiser sur le front, et répétait les mêmes mots : "Bats toi, tu es forte Asfi. Je reviens vite.".

Et ce fut comme cela durant deux semaines. Un médecin était venu voir Asfi, et chargea Hermès de tous ses soins. Il prescrit une antorse et quelques côtes fêlées, mais tout le monde s'en doutait. Il dit aussi à Hermès qu'elle n'avait pas cent pour cent de chances de s'en sortir. Un soir, elle avait même fait peur à notre jeune dieu, car elle respirait très faiblement, son cœur battait trop rapidement pour la normale. Il avait immédiatement appelé le médecin, qui avait réussi à lui faire reprendre un ryrythme correct. Depuis cette frayer, Hermès passait tout son temps avec elle, et il dormait même sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Eh oui, il avait amené Asfi sans sa chambre à lui, pour éviter que les autres membres de la Familia ne les voient tout le temps. Hermès était un peu protecteur et possessif.

Un jour, alors que Hermès somnolait sur Asfi, celle ci bougea la main. Le dieu se releva immédiatement et passa sa main de libre sur les épaules de la capitaine, son autre main étant déjà dans la sienne.

« – Asfi ? Tu es réveillé ? »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, mais il continua. Au bout que quelques minutes, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il fessait noir dans la chambre, le soleil étant déjà couché. Ils n'avaient pour simple éclairage, que la lune et une bougie, allumé sur la table de nuit d'Hermès. Elle regarda autour de lui.

« – Où est ce qu'on est ?

– Dans ma chambre.

– Mais ça faut combien de temps ?

– Un peu plus de deux semaines. Et sinon comment te sens tu ?

– Ça pourrait aller mieux, j'ai mal au ventre et à la cheville. J'ai aussi l'impression que ma tête va exploser. »

Le dieu passa sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température. Elle se releva sur ses avants bras.

« – En effet tu es chaude... Le médecin m'a dit que c'était normal, on l'appellera demain, il fait trop tard pour aujourd'hui.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– 22 heures. »

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur le matelas. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les larmes au coin des yeux de son dieu.

« – Mais Hermès ! Tu pleures ?

– Non c'est rien... Je suis juste très content que tu t'en soit sortie... Je me suis beaucoup inquièté pour toi.

– C'est bon, je suis réveillé maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi.

– Tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es trop têtue, si tu avais sagement écouté Meryl, tu t'en serais sortie sans trop de soucis, mais il a fallut que tu continue à te battre, jusqu'à risquer ta vie !

– Je... Je suis désolé Hermès. »

Asfi baissa la tête. Hermès se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu trop emporté. Il se mit dans le lit à côté d'Asfi et la serra dans ses bras.

« – En tout cas, content que tu soit de retour.

– C'était horrible, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment en course, contre quelque chose de noir, une forme inconnue qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

– Le médecin a dit que tu n'avais pas toute tes chances de t'en sortir.

– Tu penses que c'était... La mort ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– J'ai vu aussi mon père, qui m'a dit de ne pas le rejoindre tout de suite...

– Alors je pense bien que tu étais poursuivie par la mort... Asfi, je suis tellement soulagé que tu t'en soit sortie ! »

Le dieu la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, mais elle le décolla d'elle. Il l'a regarda, ne comprenant pas.

« – J'ai mal au ventre, mais est ce que la blessure est complètement guérie ?

– Non, le médecin m'a chargé de te faire les pansements. J'ai fais celui de ta cheville tout les jours, mais je ne pouvais pas faire celui de ton ventre...

– Pourquoi ?

– Ben... C'est... Juste en dessous de ta poitrine... Et... J'ai pensé que tu n'aimerais pas que je te déshabille...

– Hein ? Tu parles, tant que tu ne profite pas de moi, c'est pas très grave. En plus, je sais que tu a déjà essayé de me voir quand je suis dans le bain. »

Asfi remarqua le visage rouge de son dieu et ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Son rire cristallin envoûta le jeune dieu mais il s'inquièta de la grimace qui couvrait le visage de la capitaine de sa Familia.

« – Asfi, est ce que ça va ?

– J'ai mal... »

Hermès soulèva la couette et le tee-shirt d'Asfi. Son pansement au ventre était couvert de sang poisseux. Le dieu se leva et prit le nécessaire pour refaire le bandage. Il se mit à cheval sur Asfi, pour une meilleure mobilité, enleva l'ancien bandage et en remis un autre. Pendant ce temps, elle se contentait de tenir son tee-shirt au dessus de son ventre, à mi poitrine. Une fois le pansement terminé, il remonta doucement ses yeux sur son amie. Enfin amie... Depuis quelques temps, il ne la considèrait plus trop comme une amie...

Il regarda ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, comme si elles l'appelaient, puis il la regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus cyan... Il passa sa main droite sur la hanche de la jeune femme et monta son autre main sur sa joue. Asfi le regarda, brûlante, puis elle ferma les yeux, et leva doucement son visage vers le dieu. Le souffle chaud de ce dernier la faisait frémir, et son corps semblait brûlant d'excitation. Le dieu prit possession de ses lèvres et les scella dans un tendre baiser. Il demanda ensuite l'accès à sa bouche, et ce fut le début d'une danse endiablé entre leurs deux langues. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient parfaitement entre elles, bougeant comme si elles avaient toujours été faites pour cet unique but.

Asfi finit par rompre le baiser, faute de souffle. Hermès mit sa main dans son dos, et la coucha sur le lit. Il se releva et enleva le super flux de vêtements qu'il portait, pour ne garder que le bas et un tee-shirt. Il se remit dans le lit, entre le mur et Asfi. Il enlaça leurs doigts et installa son amante entre ses bras.

« – Il faut dormir, tu dois récupérer tes forces. Bonne nuit Asfi. »

Elle lui souhaita également une bonne nuit puis se lova confortablement entre ses bras. Il la regarda se coucher et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, suivi d'une phrase, qui était sûrement la plus belle pour Asfi.

« – Je t'aime Asfi. »

Elle releva son visage et lui répondit avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

« – Je t'aime aussi Hermès. De tout mon cœur. »

Les deux amoureux finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, des doux rayons de soleil frappaient aux vitres, ce qui réveilla le dieu. Il ne put s'empêcher de contempler sa belle, encore endormie dans ses bras.

Des bruits se firent soudainement entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« – Mais imaginez si on se fait choper !

– On ne risque rien, arrête de stresser.

– Mais si Hermès nous demande ce qu'on fait là ?

– On lui dira que ce n'est que pour voir Asfi ! Allez, dépêchez vous, on a pas toute la journée. En plus, si vous voulez les voir dormir ensemble, c'est maintenant ! »

Il reconnut facilement les voix de Luluné, Meryl et Thane. Hermès ne voulait pas encore officialiser leur relation, voulant prendre un peu de temps et de recul. Il fit alors semblant de dormir, tout en gardant ses bras autour d'Asfi mais sous la couverture, de façon à ce que les jeunes aventuriers de sa Familia ne les voient pas complètement collés. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et des exclamations, sous formes de chuchotements de la part de Luluné. Hermès remua un peu, comme s' il allait se réveiller. Les trois, ne voulant pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac, partirent en refermant la porte. Hermès ouvrit un œil et entendit la conversation de ses enfants derrière la porte.

« – Tu vois, j'avais raison, ils ne faisaient que dormir ensemble.

– Mais non, ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment !

– Je suis d'accord avec Luluné. »

Il n'écoutait pas plus et se redressa un peu sur Asfi. Il la trouvait tellement belle, et "même quand elle dort, elle a une bouille adorable" pensait-il. Il fit tourner une de ses mèches sur son doigt, la réveillant un peu. Elle cligna des yeux et lui sourit.

« – Bonjour Hermès. »

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et lui rendit son sourire avec un clin d'œil.

« – Je préfère ce genre de salutation avec toi, ma belle. »

 **Eh voila, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, c'est la première fois que je poste, que ce soit sur Wattpad ou sur n'importe quel autre site. Pour ma part, j'en suis assez fière, et j'espère que continuerais de m'améliorer pour vous proposer des OS encore mieux !**


End file.
